


Опрометчивое решение

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: О последствиях опрометчивых поступков.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Опрометчивое решение

Дженсен прекрасно знает, что от утра, когда голова раскалывается, руки слегка дрожат, тело ломит, а в глаза как будто песка насыпали, от утра, которое и утром-то не назовёшь, очень трудно ждать чего-то хорошего.

Впрочем, он просыпается практически в объятиях Кугара, и тот даже делает попытку не выпустить его, когда он выбирается из постели. Это сразу значительно исправляет ситуацию.

Тем не менее Дженсену, к его большому сожалению, приходится проявить настойчивость. Его не покидает смутное ощущение, что накануне вечером, скорее даже – ночью, случилось нечто непоправимое и ему обязательно нужно вспомнить, что именно. Но сначала – душ.

Он успевает натянуть футболку и уже хватается за джинсы, когда чувствует на себе взгляд, от которого мурашки бегут по коже. Тот самый взгляд, когда снайпер – пусть даже и свой собственный – находит цель. Взгляд опасный, удерживающий на месте, пронзительный. Чуть выше его правой ягодицы.

– Что? Что со мной не так? Говори скорее!

– А сам не чувствуешь? – Кугар ухмыляется настолько самодовольно, что становится совсем не по себе. – Что касается опрометчивых поступков…

Дженсен замирает на месте. Неловким памятником самому себе. Опрометчивые поступки в собственном исполнении он ненавидит.

– Мы вчера с тобой… спорили…

– Да, именно так. – Кугар самодовольно кивает.

– Мы спорили, что если ты мне наконец расскажешь ту историю про свою троюродную тётушку во всех подробностях, я набью татуировку в твою честь.

Кугар снова кивает.

– Ты же отговорил меня от этого? – Над правой ягодицей чешется так отчаянно, что нет никакой надежды. Но Дженсен всё-таки оптимист, потому спрашивает. На всякий случай.

– Ты считаешь меня настолько хорошим другом?

Дженсен прикрывает глаза рукой. Он ничего не имеет против татуировок. Проблема в том, что если уж набиваешь что-то – это должно быть нечто осмысленное. Посыл или символ жизненного периода, который навсегда останется с тобой.

– Там ведь не написано «Вперед, Петунии!»? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что там не написано «Вперед, Петунии!».

Улыбка на лице Кугара становится ещё шире.

– Ты не просто плохой друг, ты ужасный друг. Ты должен был меня остановить.

– Ты тоже должен был набить татуировку в мою честь. А получилось не совсем. Ладно, я обещаю, что буду помогать тебе её промывать, пока не заживёт.

Дженсен глубоко вздыхает.

– Никому не рассказывай. Это должно остаться между нами. Пожалуйста.

– А сам сможешь не проколоться?

Дженсен отдёргивает руку от того места, где теперь красуется неоднозначная надпись и, как он подозревает, неоднозначный цветок. Чешется зверски.

Когда степень его отчаяния доходит до предела, Кугар поднимается с кровати, подходит к нему и аккуратно обнимает за плечи.

– Знаешь, смотрится просто невероятно, – шепчет он. – Невозможно устоять, когда ты тут сверкаешь своей татуировкой. Будет у тебя такое оружие против меня. Ни в чём тебе не смогу отказать.

Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет. У опрометчивых поступков, оказывается, бывают позитивные последствия.

– Мне нужно рассмотреть масштаб проблемы.

– Масштаб небольшой, но очень интригующий. Останься со мной на некоторое время, а потом рассматривай, сколько угодно.

– Ты всё ещё отвратительный друг.

– У меня много других достоинств.


End file.
